1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toilet seat cover in the form of a blank composed of one or more layers and having a central opening, one layer of which blank is formed by a thin foil which is substantially waterproof at least for a short time, and to a process for the manufacture of this cover.
2. Prior Art
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 04 494 there has been described a toilet seat cover in which a non-woven fabric of fibres is sealed off to render it substantially non-porous by means of a sealing compound which dissolves slowly in water, for example a polyvinyl alcohol, so that the cover becomes non-porous and impervious while in use. However, polyvinyl alcohol is required in relatively large quantities to seal the fabric to render it non-porous. If a very compact non-woven fabric of fibres is used, the relatively viscous polyvinyl alcohol solution does not easily penetrate the fabric, so that air is liable to be included, which may subsequently lead to the formation of pores. Moreover, polyvinyl alcohol is relatively expensive, so that it is desirable to use the lowest possible proportion of polyvinyl alcohol to fibrous material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat cover which is easily manufactured and absolutely hygienic by virtue of being completely impervious.